végzet
by HoMin 'EL
Summary: Kami sama terimakasih kau memang tidak pernah berbohong tentang takdir...  For GIST 2012


Desclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Pair : Gaara x ino

Rate :T

Genre : Romance, (kagak ngeti ge**nre) PLak!***

**Warning !**: sudugaje,**typo meraja lela**, jangan maksa untuk baca kalo gk kuat mental,

warning 2: tata bahasa (jangan tanya?) buruk banget! bikin mata sakit!

**For GIST 2012**

**végzet **

Tidak seperti hari - hari di musim dingin yang terlihat sedih. Hari – hari musim semi mulai terasa cerah. Orang-orang mengistilahkan, bahwa musim semi adalah waktu dimana alam mulai terbangun dari pun juga aku mungkin di musim semi ini aku akan bangun dari keterpurukanku. Kadang aku merasa seperti orang bodoh mempercayai hal-hal seperti ini padahal aku sadar meskipun musim berganti itu tidak akan mengurangi rasa sakit ku akibat luka di musim lalu... yah musim yang dingin dan juga perjalanan cinta yang berakhir.

**flashback**

Musim dingin yang mencekam aku berdiri di hadapan pemuda tampan berambut raven yang kuketahui adalah pacarku...sebelum dia berkata.

"kita putus saja"

DHEG

seperti di tusuk oleh bongkahan es tajam, jantungku langsung berkontraksi cepat membuat darah menyebar cepat keseluruh badan ku. Menyedihkan diputuskan kekasih di dalam musim dingin yang menyedihkan. Dan yang lebih parah aku di tinggalkan secara menyedihkan sendirian di taman kota di tengah hujan salju di musim dingin yang sangat...sangat ... menyedihkan.

F**ashback oof**

Di musim semi inilah matahari mulai bersinar lagi. Orang-orang menganggap, sinar matahari adalah anugrah karena selama tiga bulan lalu (musim dingin) langit selalu mendung tanpa matahari. Aku berjalan menuju taman kota, jangan kira aku pergi ke taman kota untuk bernostalgia dengan kenangan yang menyedihkan yang ku alamai 2 bulan yang lalu, aku pergi ketaman kota untuk menemui teman-teman ku yang akan berhanami disana. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan hanami, bukan karena aku benci hanami tapi karena itu hanya akan mengingatkanku pada mantan kekasihku mantan kekasih yang brengsek bermodel rambut aneh dan bernama Uchiha Sasuke!

"hahhh..."

aku menghela nafas panjang kenapa aku harus menyebut nama itu lagi walaupun hanya dalam pikiranku.

"Ino... hey Ino di sini!" ku edarkan pandangan ku untuk mencari sosok bersuara toa yang kudengar sedang memanggil mangil namaku, dan aku menyunggingkan senyumku, bukan senyum lima jari yang kupelajari dari naruto melainkan senyum tipis dan sangat tipis yang entah mengapa mengingatkan ku lagi pada pemuda pantat ayam Uchiha Sasuke, sial kapan nama itu akan hilang dari benak ku.

Kuhampiri teman-teman ku Tenten sahabat yang kukatai bersuara toa tadi, hahh kenapa dia harus bersama Hatake Kakashi guru mesum kami saat di bangku SMA yang kuketahui adalah tunagannya aku memutar bola mata ku bosan.

"Hahh... apa-apaan ini Ten, kau bilang berhanami HANYA bersama teman-teman lalu apa ini" kata ku pada Tenten sambil menegaskan kata 'HANYA' padanya bukan apa, hanya saja aku merasa risih kalau harus berhanami dengan sepasang kekaih seperti ini hanya akan mengingatkan ku pada U.. ah! Sial aku hampir menyebut nama sialan itu lagi.

"Maaf Ino ...hehehe habis dia ngotot sekali ingin ikut jadi ya aku ajak saja, lagian Karin juga datang dengan Shikamaru" ucap Tenten sambil menunjuk ke arah belakang ku yang menuju ke arah sepasang kekasih berambut mereh dan dan juga berambut coklat terikat bak nanas yang sedang tidur dengan memakai paha kekasihnya sebagai bantalan. Entah mengapa aku jadi muak melihat nya saat mataku melihat kembali ke arah Tenten adegan ini malah membuatku lebih muak! apa kakashi tidak punya urat malu! apa dia tidak sadar kalau sedang mencium kekasihnya di tempat umum! Sial mereka mau mengejek ku atau bagaimna sih!

"mmfh..hah...hah.. BAKA apa yang kau lakukan!" Marah tenten sambil memukul kepalah perak kakashi setelah leapas dari ciuman panas mereka. Yang di pukul hanya merimgis dan mengusap bagian kepalanya yang di pukul Tenten

"I..Ino maaf... tapi tenang saja.. untuk mengatasi kegalauanmu kakashi sudah mengajak sepupunya ikut serta bersama kita! Kau tahu sepupunya kakashi sangat tampan! Kau pasti langsung suka dengannya dan akan segera lupa dengan pangeran berdarah dingin macam Sas.. e.. heheh" teten terhenti saat hendak mengucapkan nama sakral itu saat dia sudah sadar betapa gelapnya aura yang ku keluarkan saat ini.

"Hahh.. terserah kau saja aku mau pulang" ucapku dan hendak membalikan bandan dan beranjak dari tempat menyedihkan ini sebelum tangan tenten menghentikan langkahku.

"Ino _please_.. setidaknya temui dia yah walaupun hanya _say hallo_, setidaknya itu akan menghiburmu, kau tahu melihatmu yang seperti ini sungguh membuatku sedih... jadi kumohon lakukan ini kalau kau tidak mau melakukannya untuk dirimu setidaknya kakukan ini utukku... yah..kau mau kan?" ucap tenten dengan raut wajah yang aku benci kalau sudah begini aku tidak akan bisa menolak apapun yang dia minta...

"Tsk baiklah baiklah berhenti berwajah menjijikan seperti itu. Lalu di mana sepupu orang mesum itu sekarang" ucapku dengan nada yang sedikit jenggel.

"hehehe baiklah dia ada di pohon sakura dekat air mancur dia tadi bilang mau kesana.. dan ingat ino... dia berambut merah , lakukan yang terbaik" ucap tetnten di akhiri denga acungan jempol khas gay sensei.

.

.

.

.

Ku langkahkan kaki ku menuju pohon sakura dekat air mancur yang di katakan tenten tadi, ku edarkan pandangan ku saat aku sudah berhenti di depan air mancur taman kota. Sial bukankah pohon sakura dekat air mancur sangat banyak?

"Hahh..kutunggu di sini saja ..." ku istirahatkan kaki ku dan duduk di bangku dekat air mancur.. aku tersenyum miris dan kenapa saat ini aku duduk di bangku yang sama dengan bangku yang ku duduki sambil menggu orang brengsek 2 bulan yang lalu. Yah dari pada aku mengingat hal-hal yang hanya akan membuatku _bad mood_ lebih baik aku mencari sosok berambut merah seperti kata tenten.

"ah!...pasti itu" aku berlari kecil menghampiri sosok berambut merah yang sedang berdiri tegap dan tangan kiri yang sedang di masukan kedalam saku, sambil memandangi pohon sakura yang terletak agak jauh dari kerumunan, pantas saja tadi aku tidak langsung menemukannya. Saat aku sudah akan sampai ke tempat orang itu berada aku terhenti langkahku seakan otomatis terhenti apa ini?

.

.

Indah...

.

.

Sosok berambut merah itu mendongakan kepalanya dengan mata terpejam sambil merasakan angin musim semi yang menerpa wajahnya,wajah tampan yang walau saat ini hanya ku lihat dari samping tato di dahi yang tidak jelas berbentuk apa tapi aku yakin berwarna merah semerah rambutnya. Kemeja berwarna hitam gelap meleket di tubuhnya akibat terpaan angin yang sedang di nikmatinya dasi merah darah yang teromanag ambih akibat angin membuat ini... menjadi sangat... indah...

Aku berjalan pelan menuju seni hidup di depan mataku, saat sudah tepat di depannya, aku bisa tahu bahwa tato di dahinya berbentuk kanji 'AI' ku lihat kulinya yang putih,dan ada semacam garis hitam tebal di kedua mantanya dan aku langsung beranggapan kalau orang ini jarang tidur, pandangannku turun ke hidung yang mancung dan juga bibir yang merah dan.. sexy, tulang rahang yang indah membuat wajahnya menjadi terlihat sangat tampan. Dan aku tidak sanggub untuk tidak menyentuhnya ku sentuh tato yang dari tadi membuatku penasaran dan bersamaan dengan itu kedua iris sosok berambut merah itu terbuka dan...

DEG

Dua iris jade menatapku lembut aku tak kuasa menghentikan detak jantung ini mata itu sangat sangat indah..tapi tidak lama kemudian tatapan lembut itu langsung berubah menjadi tatapan intimaidasi yang berbunyi -sedang apa kau?-

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"tanya pemuda itu terkesan dingin sambil menurunkan tangan ku dari dahinya

"Eh!.. g..go..menasai er..aku temanya Tenten tadi aku mencarimu dan yah..aku mememukanmu di sini.. heheheh" kata ku sambil nyengir oh my jashin apa yang kulakukan nyengir tidak jelas seperti ini.. kulihat dia menyipitkan matanya dan mencondongkan wajahnya padaku aku tersentak dan reflek memundurkan kepala ku tanpa memperluas jarak ku denganya.

"Aku tanya apa yang kau lakukan padaku tadi.. dan aku tidak bertanya siapa kau"

GLEK

Aku menelan ludah sial orang ini sedikit menyeramkan

"Aku...aku.. er..." aku mengindari tatapan nya duh sial aku tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya apa aku jujur saja kalau aku terpesona padanya? Argh...! tidak itu tidak mungkin.

"Er... t..tadi ada kelopak sakura di rambut mu jadi aku mengambilnya maaf kalau aku lancang " dusta ku... bagus Ino sekarang kau sudah jadi pendusta kecil. Kulihat di mulai menormalkan posisi wajahnya yang tadi condong padaku dan dia tersenyum tipis sangat tipis tapi...senyum ini beda dengan senyum tipis orang brengsek yang pernah ku kenal yah... kau tahu siapa?..senyum yang penuh dengan keangkuhan senyum orang ini berbeda, senyum tipisnya penuh dengan kelembutan... yang sangat menenangkan.

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu terimakasih" ucapnya sambil tersenyum lembut dan menarus tangannya di kepalaku dan mengusap pelan rambut pirang ku yang saat ini sedang ku gerai. Aku merasa sangat nyaman dengan sentuhan lebut orang ini, aku berdiri kaku di depan orang yang tak ku kenal siapa namanya ini merasakan sensasi terpaan angin yang sukses mengibarkan rambut ku sampai sebagian menerpa wajah ku. Orang itu menurunkan tangannya dari kepalaku dan dia menyentuh helaian rambut yang beradah di wajahku berusaha menyingkirkannya dan dan...

CUP

Oh kami sama mata ku terbelalak mendapati apa yang sedang di lakukan orang ini sesuatu yang dingin dan lembut telah menyentuh kenignku, dan sangat nyaman..aku tahu dicium orang yang tidak di kenal adalah hal yang tolol tapi...detak jantung yang tak kunjung normal kupu-kupu menyeruak di dalam perut, tubuh seakan melayang tak bersahabat dengan gravitasi lagi tapi di atas itu semua aku ..sangat menyuakai ini..

"Ada kelopak sakura di rambutmu jadi aku mengambilnya" katanya sambil melepas ciuamanya di keningku aku teperangah dengan kata-kata orang itu, kelopak sakura? Aku yakin tidak ada tindakan yang memperlihatkan bahwa orang ini sedang menagmbil kelopak sakura dari rambutku ..atau ..ah!.. orang ini balas dendam!

"Kalau begitu nona selamat berhanami jaa.." katanya dengan dan melempar senyum lembut sedikit jahil padaku di membalikan badannya dan mulai berjalan menjauh. Tapi masih sekitar lima langkah dia berjalan aku menghentikan nya.

"Hei...! siapa nama mu" teriak ku ..,! Padahal kalaupun aku tidak berteriak dia juga masih bisa dengar.

Dia berhenti dan menoleh padaku

"Gaara..." jawabnya singkat dan hendak membalik badan tapi dia urunkan dan dia berkata

" Kalau Takdir mempertemukan kita lagi maka...saat itu juga sebutkan nama mu nona.." ucapnya di akhiri dengan senyum dan sekarang dia sukses membalikan badannya dan berjalan menjauh. Ku pandangi pungguh yang makin lama makin lenyap dari pandangan ku, aku tersenyum, bodoh bukannya nanti kita juga akan bertemu lagi... kau dikirim kakashi kesini mamang untuku ku kan?, aku tersenyum dan memejamkan mata merentangkan tangan mencoba menikmati terpaan angin musim gugur. Kami sama mungkin ini memang benar bahwa musim semi adalah waktu dimana alam mulai terbangun, aku juga merasakannya...

.

.

.

"Eh Ino kau dari mana saja?... kupikir kau menemui Sasori-san" kata Tenten saat melihat aku mulai menghampirinya, sekarang dia tidak hanya denga Kakashi tetapi juga bersama pemuda berambut merah agak cerah yang bertampang imut sekali aku sampai tidak bisa menebak berapa umurnya. Ah! dia bilang Sasori-san? Jadi jangan-jangan...dia adalah...

"Sasori-san?...maksudmu..."kataku terputus saat tenten langsung menarik lengan ku dan aku sukses terhempas dan duduk di samping pemuda berambut merah yang mungkin dia bernama Sasori.

"Ino dia ini Sasori-san sepupu kakashi...dia menggumu lama sekali kau kemana saja sih?" kata Tenten padaku dan sukses membuatku membatu kalau orang ini adalah sepupunya kakashi...jadi pemuda bernama Gaara tadi...siapa? Ya ampun...aku benar-benar bodoh.

"Ino,! Hei Ino kau kenapa sih melamun saja ah..aku tahu, kau terpesona dengan ketampanan Sasori-san ya? Ayo mengaku" Ucap Tenten membuyarkan lamunanku.. tapi apa ini ? rasa apa ini seakan ada sesuatu yang akan hilang, aku merasa seperti akan kehilangan sesuatu? Aku langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan Tenten dan yang lainya aku tidak mempedulikan teriakan Tenten yang memanggilku dengan suara yang tidak bisa di bilang kecil, aku terus berlari yang ada di pikiranku saat ini hanya itu aku harus menemukan orang itu yah...orang bernama Gaara yang sangat menyita semua perhatian dan juga...perasaan ku dalam waktu yang singkat. Dia bahkan membuat ku lupa tentang orang brengsek itu.

"Di mana dia" aku mengedarkan pandanganku dan berhenti di trotoar jalan yang sudah agak jauh dari taman kota...aku tidak menemukanya.. takdir... apa hal seperti itu akan bersahabat dengan ku. Aku tidak yakin takdir akan memepertemukan ku lagi dengan orang ituu. Aku jatuh dan duduk diatas pafing trotoar yang dingin aku kehabisan tenaga..aku tersenyum miris.. kehilangan sesuatu yang bahkan belum kau miliki adalah hal paling buruk dari pada di putuskan kekasih di musim dingin

.

.

.

.

.

1 tahun berlalu

"Ino cepat antarkan bunga ini pada alamat ini...hari ini peasanan banyak sekali ayah juga akan mengantarkan pesanan yang lain" teriak ayahku tapi dia tetap tidak lepas dari aktivitasnya. Yah toko bunga kami memang sedang banjir pelanggan entah mengapa aku juga tidak tahu tapi ini awal musim semi memang kualitas bunga akan sedikit bagus di musim ini.

Aku membawa rangkaian bunga dan ku taruh di keranjang sepeda. Yah..aku lebih suka mengantar bunga dengan menggunakan sepeda karena kurasa itu lebih menyehatkan apalagi bersepeda di musim semi adalah yang terbaik. Kurasakan angin yang menerpa wajahku aku sangat senang dengan musim semi karena itu akan mengingatkan ku pada

"Gaara..." kusebut namanya lirih. Lihat sudah 1 tahun tapi takdir tak kunjung mmpertemukan aku dengannya. Takdir...apa kau sedang mempermainkan ku?

Aku berhenti di depan rumah yang tidak terlalu besar bermodel minimalis dan di dominasi dengan warna hitam dan merah bata. Aku mencocokan alamat rumah ini dengan alamat yang ada di tanganku sekarang. Aku tersenyum mendapati keccocokan dia antaranya. Ku parkir sepedaku dan mengambil rankaian bunga lili putih dan ungu yah mungkin ini akan di gunakan untuk menyekar koleganya yang telah tiada, ku tekan bel di samping pintu yah...agak lama mungkin orangnya sedang sibuk, aku menunggu sambil mengedarkan pandangan ku ke sekitar ku 'perumahan yang indah' batinku menilai tentang kawasan perum yang tergolong menengah keatas ini.

"Ceklek" kudengar suara pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan wajah sang konsumen.

"Toko bunga yamanaka pesa..."

BUGH

Aku menjatuhkan rangkaian bunga Lili pesanan orang ini mataku terbelalak, jantungku berdemo oh kami sama inikah yang kau sebut takdir? Aku melihat laki-laki tampan dengan rambut merah bata dan bertato kanji 'Ai' di dahinya dan kuketahui setahun lalu bernama Garaa. Awalnya Gaara bingung dan seakan mengingat sesuatu tapi beberapa detik berikutnya di tersenyum senyum lembut yang dulu pernah kulihat dan dia membungkuk untuk menganbil rankaian bunga yang ku jatuhkan. Lalu dia berdiri tegap di depanku.

"Lalu siapa namamu nona?" tanyanya dan tangannya yang mengangur bergerak kebelekang dan menarik ikat ramutku. Berusaha mengeraikan rambutku.

"I...Ino.." jawabku sambil memejamkan mata merasakan sentuha tangan gara yang kini membelai rambutku yang sudah tergerai...aku berdesir merasakan sentuhan Gaara.

GREP..

Aku di rengkuh ke dalam pelukannya aku bisa merasakan ini rasa rindu yang amat sangat. Apa dia juga rindu padaku selama ini...? Aku akan sangat senang kalau itu memang benar..

"Takdir memang tak pernah bohong.."ucapnya sambil mencium pucuk hanya menenggelamkan wajah ku pada dada ...sangat senang.

Kami sama terimakasih kau memang tidak pernah berbohong tentang takdir...

**END**

A/N : **végzet**** saya ambil dari bahasa MAGYAR yang berarti TAKDIR**

Hwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Sumpah deh Abal bangte nich cerita

tapi yah mau gemana lagi ini sudah saya buat dengan semangat berapi-api untuk ikut meramaikan GIST 2012

jadi

mina-san mintak repiuw dan konkrit dan plame juga ndak papa selagi itu membangun

akhir kata dari AUTHIS (a.k.a AUthor romanTHIS) jaa mata..!

**ELfaZen**


End file.
